The Doctor's Regrets
by TheTimeladyRomana
Summary: Another Persephone's Pages story, but this time the Doctor returns to get help from a few friends. CHAPTER 7 WILL BE LATE! I apologize. I recently had a friend pass away and do not feel like writing. Sorry! It will hopefully be finished soon.
1. Chapter 1

_This wasn't supposed to happen. Persephone wasn't supposed to get hurt. She was just supposed to go and distract the president not get captured. Its my fault. I sent her in there with no support. I directed her in there. She was walking in blind. Persephone didn't know. And now she's injured or even dead in some cellar in some building on a massive estate. Why? Why did I send her? And she seemed so excited to be here. Everything had been going great and now this. I have to find her. I must find Persephone. Dead, alive, regenerating, tortured, I don't care. I WILL find her... _


	2. Chapter 2

Romana Jensen 24-11-14

Persephone awoke in a bright room. She was lying on a table strapped down. _I knew this_

_would happen eventually. In the 6 months of travelling with the Doctor she had gone full_

_circle. She had met the Doctor after being tortured by daleks and now she was going to _

_leave the Doctor the same way, minus the daleks. __**No! I can't think like that!**_ _**The Doctor**_

_**will save me just like he had before.**__ But I feel so helpless...So its time to take action._

She struggled to break free of her bindings. The one snapped easily but the other was

trickier. One handed she tugged on the strap and it eventually ripped. All to do now was

to undo her legs. She pulled the buckle and the leather disintegrated. _What happened? _

_Okay have to remember what happened. I had to distract the president so the Doctor_

_could rescue the servants. Did I succeed? Yes but then the president saw through my_

_plan. He took me hostage. _Persephone crept off the metal table and was just about to

open the door when footsteps and foreign voices caught her attention. It was escape now

or be stuck. _I'll do one of those things the Doctor does...what does he call them, oh Hail_

_Marys. I have no idea why they are called that but whatever._ And she opens the door and

sprints past her captors. She leaps up the stairs and runs across the gardens of the estate.

By this time she has gone 40 metres. She spotted the TARDIS about 10 metres away. She

knew the Doctor would be inside. Suddenly her captors emerged from the building and

in a flash had fired their weapons. Before she could even drop to the ground, one had

pierced her right heart. She collapsed in shock since only one of her hearts was

functioning. She stumbled and tripped over to the TARDIS. She fumbled with her key and fell through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Romana Jensen 25-11-14

The Doctor's thoughts were interrupted when the TARDIS door creaked open only a foot

and Persephone crumpled inside. He ran over to her and pulled her through the door

when a barrage of gunfire riddled the door. She was semi-conscious by this time and was

struggling to stay awake. He grabbed her hand to comfort her and noticed a yellow glow

hovering around her palm. "Doctor?" She said faintly. "Yes Persy, Its me." "Doctor, I

got shot." "I can see that. Persephone, I'll be right back. Try to stay awake." The Doctor

gently told her. He dashed to the console and hit a few buttons and the TARDIS lurched

into flight. He returned to Persephone and held her as she lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Romana Jensen 27-11-14**

**The Torchwood Hub**

Captain Jack was having an average day. They had discovered a case in the morning and

was now completely imerged in the process of finding information. But the day about to

change. "Sir, would you like some of my industrial coffee?" Ianto asked Jack. "No thanks

Ianto, I don't think it will be one of those..." His sentence was interrupted by a familiar

noise, the TARDIS. It began to materialze in the middle of the hub. "Actually Ianto, I

think I will have some." Jack says as he begans to walk over to the TARDIS. Before he

can knock the door opens and a strange man is holding a young girl who is unconcious.

The man says two words, "Help her." Jack is completely confused. This is not the

Doctor. Where is the Doctor? "Owen get over here now!" Owen runs over sees the

unconcious girl and picks her up and carries her over to his autopsy table. He

immediately begins to inspect her wounds. Jack's attention returns to the strange man.

He grabs the man by the scarf and throws him aganist the wall. "Who are you?! Where's

the Doctor? How did you know to come here?" The man does not seem concerned by

Captain Jack's tone but instead calmly responds "Captain Jack Harkness, we meet again.

Or for the first time. I lose track of these things. Fearless leader of Torchwood, an

organization to prevent alien incursion on Earth. I must look strange to you being as this

is one of my earlier regenerations." "Doctor?" "Indeed." Jack releases his grip. Owen's

shout interrupts this conversation "Jack! She's got two hearts!" "Well of course she's got

two hearts. She's a Time Lord. Now let me see her." The Doctor confirms. "Doctor,

there's nothing I can do. Its up to her now." "What do you mean? She should be

regenerating." He dashes over to her and grabs her hand, the yellow glow is gone. Its now

just her hand. "Owen come here for a minute." Jack calls solemnly to him. Owen walks

over and Jacks signals to the others in the Hub. He whispers instructions to them. "I'm

afraid to say Persephone isn't going to last the night. Let's leave the Doctor to his peace.

Come up to the office." They obey and follow him up to his office.


	5. Chapter 5

Romana Jensen 29-11-14

Back with Persephone the Doctor is pacing and waiting. Suddenly Persephone gasps and

wakes up. He races to her side. She is barely awake and is endeavouring to remain

concious. "Doctor, it seems we have gone full circle. I'm going to leave the same way

I started." "Oh Persy don't say that. Just remember to hold on." "Doctor. What a strange

choice of name for a man who's destiny is as dark as yours. You hid behind your name, it

protects you." She's losing conciousness fast now. "I...know your..name." Her hearts

stop and she's gone. Jack from his viewpoint with the rest of the team in the office sees

the Doctor crumple and shake with sobs. Jack pulls the shades and turns back towards

the team with a somber look. Gwen whimpers and crys softly. Tosh and Ianto say

nothing but just stand in shock. "I have to go talk with him. Stay here." Jack tells the

team insuring that Persephone is truly gone. Jack slowly walks out of the office and over

to rejoin the Doctor. He silently steps towards him and places a hand on his shoulder. He

jumps a little and looks at Jack, his normally gentle and excited face is wet and unkempt

with tears. "Its my fault. I sent her out. I told her to go and she obeyed like she always

did. I caused this. Its..." "Doctor. Stop. She knew what dangers lied with being a

timelord. She was the president of planet for sakes. She was used to danger!" "I know

but she met me in pain and left me in pain. She had scars both physically and mentally

because of the things the daleks did because I couldn't save her sooner. She put her faith

in me and kept fighting because she knew I would come for her. When I first met her

Jack she was a young girl fighting for her life against a race that would not stop at death.

She survived 2 years of torture with just the belief that someone would come to help her.

She was strong, Jack. I just wasn't strong enough. When people would ask her about her

scars she would merely say "It just shows I kept fighting." She didn't use her scars as an

excuse, she used them as proof. She was stronger than I'll ever be... Jack, I need

somewhere I can be alone. Just me and mind." The Doctor painfully declared. "There's a

room in the sub basement where you can go and think. I'll tell my team not to bother you

unless its necessary." Jack replied. He led the Doctor down a second flight of stairs into

a long room with glass cells within the room. The Doctor sat down and closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Romana Jensen 7~12~14**

Jack solemnly backed out of the room and returned to the team. "The Doctor is in one of

the containment hallways and is not to be disturbed. We have work to do, go to it."

Gwen ran up to Jack as the rest of the team was leaving the room. "Jack, are you just going to

pretend like nothing happened? A young girl just died and your best friend is grieving all

alone." "Gwen, I'm not able to die, and you know what that means? It means I've

experienced death more than anyone else. I know the steps to grieving and right now, the

Doctor is in denial. His one true friend that was always there for him just died. He's in

shock..." Ianto interrupted suddenly "There's someone here who needs to have

something explained." Jack looked confused at this and followed Ianto down from the

office. Standing just outside the TARDIS was a small metal dog with satelite dish ears

and a round red nose. "I am looking for my master. He left without me." The small tin

dog explained in a metallic tone. "K9, the Doctor is downstairs." K9 begins to move

away from the TARDIS. "Hold on K9, I have to tell you something. K9, Persephone has

passed away. There was nothing we could do." "Mistress...is...dead?" K9 chokes out with

as much emotion as a metal dog can muster.


End file.
